Sigma Blade
The Sigma Blade is a melee weapon, introduced in Season 3. Overview The Sigma Blade is heavy melee weapon with a powerful "Awakening" transformation. Its combat style revolves around hefty, sweeping strikes that are slow but powerful. During the Awakening transformation: * A new moveset is unlocked, consisting of high damage staggering blows. * The player's SP will drain at a fast rate. * The player cannot switch weapons When Awakening ends, the wielder will be exhausted and will stop all actions for a brief time to catch their breath. Awakening can be terminated manually, and will automatically end when the player runs out of SP. Controls Advantages *High damage in Awakened form *Attacks have good reach *its awakening process has a wave which damages people * Excellent zone control *All attacks in Awakening mode stagger opponents (thrown, launched, etc.) Disadvantages *Low damage in normal form and bad combo *Depends on SP to be effective *Slow strikes and swing recovery *Aerial attack is lackluster * Vulnerable to ranged counterattack * All attacks except 'Awakening' are blockable by Counter Sword revenge stance Tips *One effective combo is using Awakening next to an enemy, throwing them to the ground. Then, perform three normal attacks on the now downed opponent. Chain into a heavy attack (and the uppercut after the heavy) after your three normal attacks. This will usually kill most players, even ones with the +30 HP mastery at full health. *Use SP consuming actions with caution; the less SP you start a melee with, the less time you'll be able to use Awakening. It's a good idea to conserve at least a third to half your SP if there's a good chance you'll get into a fight. *When you left click twice (Sweeping Kick) you can throw your opponent away from you or off a ledge. One map where you can do this is on Station-2; wait until an enemy striker bypasses the lasers at the stairs, then Awaken or perform a Sweeping Kick to knock them either right off the ledge to their death, or into your lasers. *When you Awaken (right click), you can deal some AoE damage that temporarily flinches oppenents, which also gives you time to start up your attack due to the Sigma's slow attack speed. Missing your Awakening leaves you at a disadvantage, as your opponent(s) would probably already be attacking you while you're still winding up to attack. *While in Awakening, you can combo off of your left click attacks with left click (hold) attacks, making it easier to eliminate your oppenents wheter they have remaining health or are trying to run away from you. * When using the Sigma Blade, make sure not to do any other actions that use up SP to keep for Sigma Blade in Awakening mode for maximum damage. * Be careful in Awakening mode when fighting with an enemy at close range. Due to the slow delay of Sigma Blade's attack , any normal weak attack from a melee weapon or right click from the Smash Rifle can easily make you flinch, get thrown, etc. and cancel your attack; It is best advised to attack from a certain distance due to Sigma Blade's long range while in awakening mode. * The Sigma's Blade heavy attack can be used as a improvised lunge, similar to the Plasma Sword's dash. This can be used to catch opponents off guard, as your character spins forward at fairly high speeds. * Good skills to use with the Sigma Blade would be SP Mastery or Dual Mastery, giving you more SP to use Sigma Blade's Awakening attacks. Another useful skill would be Metallic. Once people start shooting at you from a distance and you can't get to them due to a low amount of SP or cause they'll just walk backwards, use Metallic to lure them to you. Once they are close enough get out of Metallic Status to kill them using Sigma's spinning attack. * Always try to catch your targets in your first few strikes; your combos will keep them from escaping until they die. * As said in the attacks section, always try to steer your character's heavy attack into your opponents; missing this strike will frequently result in death. * After Awakening there is a 1 second delay which can be avoided by instantly pressing the attack button. With this you can go frontal at enemy and just break their defense and directly follow up with the heavy attack and burst them to death. The smaller the terrain the better, like inside the train on Station-2 you can easely subddue up to 3-4 enemies. Gallery Concept art SigmaBlade S3.png|Artwork of Sigma Blade Sigma Blade ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Sigma Blade S4 league sigmablade2 art640.jpg|Concept art of Burn Sigma Blade Promotional poster SigmaBlade promo.jpg|Sigma Blade poster 번시그마블레이드GM.jpg|Burn Sigma Blade poster CogWheel Sigma Teaser.jpg|Cogwheel Sigma Blade poster Misc. Stats Sigma.png|Sigma Blade's stats Video Category:Melee Weapons